Japanese Patent Application 9-67499 discloses the preparation of a specific monoclonal antibody using a splenic stromal cell line as a sensitizing antigen aiming at developing specific antibodies that can recognize the aforementioned splenic stromal cells and the preparation of novel monoclonal antibodies that recognize mouse Integrin Associated Protein (mouse IAP) as an antigen. JP-Appl. 9-67499 also discloses that the monoclonal antibodies are capable of inducing apoptosis of myeloid cells.
WO99/12973 discloses monoclonal antibodies whose antigen is human Integrin Associated Protein (hereinafter referred to as human IAP; amino acid sequence and nucleotide sequence thereof are described in J. Cell Biol., 123, 485-496, 1993; see also Journal of Cell Science, 108, 3419-3425, 1995) and which are capable of inducing apotosis of human nucleated blood cells (myeloid cell and lymphocyte) having said human IAP. These monoclonal antibodies are referred to antibody MABL-1 and antibody MABL-2, and hybridomas producing these antibodies are also referred to MABL-1 (FERM BP-6100) and MABL-2 (FERM BP-6101), respectively.
Japanese Patent Application 11-63557 describes the preparation of single-chain Fvs having single chain Fv regions from the monoclonal antibodies whose antigen is human IAP. The single-chain Fvs are capable of inducing apoptosis of nucleated blood cells having human IAP.
The monoclonal antibody recognizing IAP as an antigen induces apoptosis of nucleated blood cells having human IAP, but it also causes hemagglutination in vitro. It indicates that the administration of a large amount of the monoclonal antibody recognizing IAP as an antigen may result in a side effect such as hemagglutination.